Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to crop harvesting and packaging, and, more particularly, is related to conveying material other than grain (MOG) from a harvesting machine to a packaging machine.
Description of Related Art
Combine harvesters harvest crop (e.g., wheat, corn, etc.) and then unload the harvested crop, such as grain, from storage bins residing on the combine harvester to the bed of a receiving vehicle, such as a truck bed. Material other than grain (MOG), such as stalks and other crop residue, may be may be discharged from a threshing rotor and shoe assembly of the combine harvester and conveyed to a packaging machine, such as a towed baler. The baler bundles the MOG and deposits the resulting bundled MOG or bales onto the ground.
Various machanisms have been employed to convey the MOG from the combine harvester to the baler, including using pressurized air to blow the MOG over a duct and into an accumulating container, after which the MOG is conveyed to the baler. In some applications, the combine harvester may discharge the MOG onto a moving conveyor coupled between the combine harvester and the baler. The conveyor, which may include one or more bands, slats, etc. that rotate around opposing members of the conveyor, convey the MOG received form the combine harvester to an inlet opening of the baler. These and/or other mechanisms, such as conveying the MOG over free space, have some shortcomings, such as loss in velocity and hence loss of crop material, that may reduce the efficiency of the MOG gathering/packaging process.